Percy and Piper Gods and Goddess of Sex
by ahornydemigod
Summary: This is a lemon after HOO.. Leo is dead(sorry)..Please review, I will try and read every review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Powers

3rd Person POV

It was a November evening after the Giant war when Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel (Leo died during the war) were summoned to Olympus.

Percy's POV

I went and bowed in front of Zeus. When I came back, I held hands with Annabeth. Zeus cleared his throat and said "Good Evening campers! For your help in the Giant war, we the gods have bestowed a gift upon you. Jackson this is not an option this time. We have decided to turn you all into gods. There is six position available. We need a minor god and goddess of love and beauty. We also need a major god of sex. You all will choose which position you want without discussing with anyone. Also, note that you will be married to the partner of the same domain. You have exactly 60 seconds to choose."

I am pretty sure that Annabeth will choose sex after all the fun times we had.

Annabeth POV

Percy may go for sex but I think love will be a more probable one he will go for.

Jason POV

There is no way Piper is going for anything other than love

Hazel POV

I am going for beauty and pray that even Frank does

Piper POV

I am very sure that Jason is going for sex so he may be less shy.

Frank POV

I know Hazel very well, she is going for beauty

Zeus then said "Tell your domains together"

Percy: Sex

Annabeth: Love

Piper: Sex

Hazel: Beauty

Jason: Love

Me: Beauty

Percy POV

We awkwardly look at each other. Zeus then tells us "congratulations you are gods and are married Hera says some things in Ancient Greek and tells us to kiss our bride." Under normal circumstances, I would just not do it but something inside me tells to fuck the shit out of Piper. I pull Piper close to me and forced my lips on Piper. The kiss was smooth and passionate at first but it turned into some fight for dominance later. We were there for 10 minutes. When we did break apart I saw that everyone was long finished with their kiss and were looking at us. We blushed and then Zeus said some things about our role and blah blah blah.

What I did realize was that all the girls were looking at me only, Even Artemis. Whereas all the guys were eye raping Piper. Something in me happened and my hand went on Piper's ass. Damn, she had a fine ass. I was too sure to fuck it tonight. I also realized that Piper and I were Olympians now. I really wanted to be with Annabeth but Piper is also smoking hot.

Zeus then said, "You all can retire to your palaces."

I flashed into my palace and realized that Piper and I shared the same one. Of course, because we were married. I smiled lustfully at Piper and said: "I think I know what I am doing tonight".

She replied seductively and said, "Me too".


	2. Chapter 2

div class="gmail_default" style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"Chapter 2: Percy x Piper/span/div  
div class="gmail_default" style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default" style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div class="gmail_default"emspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"I flashed into my palace and realized that Piper and I shared the same one. Of course, because we were married. I smiled lustfully at Piper and said: "I think I know what I am doing tonight"./span/em/div  
div class="gmail_default"emspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"She replied seductively and said, "Me too"./span/em/div  
div class="gmail_default"emspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/em/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"Percy POV/span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"I carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the floor. I then pushed my lips on to her and ran my hand to he ass. As I said earlier, she had a thick ass. I started groping her ass while she was moaning in my mouth because of the motion. Her hand was on my chest this whole time. While exploring her mouth, I started moving my hands to places they have never been. I touch her stomach and then move up to her boobs./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"My hands just stay there. I squeeze her boobs once which earned me a moan. I then reached down again to the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it all the way up. I could see her hot pink bra barely able to contain those C cup boobs. She looks at me and tears my T-shirt away. I unclasp her bra and have the best view of my life. Yes, I had fucked Annabeth many times but she was not the Goddess of Sex./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"Piper reached down to me and then removed my jeans. She could see my 11-inch bulge on my boxers and licked her lips. "Why have you hidden that trident away from me all this time?". I decided not to answer and just go with the flow. She removed my boxers and engulfed my whole 11 inches. She used slurping, bobbing and moving her tongue in a very weird manner but it felt good./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"When I was closed to cumming I told her "Piper I am going to cum!". She did not stop but went faster sucking my dick. I shot 2 loads of hot thick liquid in her mouth, which she devoured./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"She then said "Hmmm. You taste amazing". She then came back up and kissed me. Tasting my cum felt weird but it tasted like ambrosia. I then said "Think you are a bit overdressed" looking at her shorts. I quickly removed her shorts and she was one her bare hot pink panties. /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"I slipped my hands into her panties and started moving my fingers on the surface of her pussy. Her pussy from the outside felt soft. She had no hair near her pussy. I then removed her panties. I slipped my fingers into her pussy and started fingering her. She started moaning wanting for more. Her pussy felt tight even when my fingers were only in there. She started moaning loudly. Luckily the palace was soundproof or the whole of the world would have heard her sexy moans./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"I then removed my fingers, disappointing Piper but soon replaced it with my dick. I rammed full 11 inches inside her. I felt like Elysium, I mean damn she was pretty and had a very tight pussy. I could feel the walls strangling my dick. I could feel the pussy getting tighter. I then asked, "Can you make your pussy tighter?". She said "Yes. I can even change my boob size. Wanna see". She then made her boobs even bigger. That was very sexy. I was pretty sure that she heard Zeus say what we could do. I did not even care to hear what he had to say as I was busy groping that ass./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"Remembering of ass I asked Piper to turn around. She had the best ass I had ever seen. I then pushed her down and forced my dick inside her ass. She started screaming very loudly. I quickly pulled out and pushed in again and again. Her screams of pain soon turned into pleasure. After I had cum, I told her "You wanna take a break?". She said "Yes! I am pretty exhausted" while panting./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"We both laid on the bed, I was holding her ass and pulling her closer to me. I then said, "So now that we are married and the gods of sex, I think that it will be only fair if we allow each other to have sex with whoever we want."/span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"Piper then said "Yes, that is right, even I was thinking of it but we can make a rule that we will have to sleep with each other at night. No spending night anywhere else."/span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"I said, "That can't be fairer." /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"_(Time change)_/span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"We both slept in our beds naked. When I woke up in the morning, I saw Piper who was still sleeping. I got up silently and kissed Piper on the head. I quickly showered up and made breakfast for Piper and I. Maybe I still had feelings for Piper./span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div class="gmail_default"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"-/span/div  
div class="gmail_default"strongspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"That is the end of this chapter. I cannot promise anything for next chapter except the fact that it will be Percy will be having sex with Annabeth. Tell me if you need only lemons or a plot with lots of lemons./span/strong/div  
/div 


End file.
